A really bad day
by IaMcHrIsSi
Summary: Thea is having a really bad day and ends up being beaten up by a group of thugs in the Glades. Help comes from a rather unexpected source.


**AN: Well, this is my first Arrow story. I absolutely love the series and well... I hope you like it =)**

* * *

It was a late night when Thea stormed out of the house. She had gotten in yet another fight with her mom. She didn't even really remember what started it, but suddenly she was shouting at her while her mother stayed calm and collected like always. It had angered Thea so much that she just grabbed her jacket and ran outside. She didn't stop running, she just wanted away from home, from her mother, from the fight.

After a while, she slowed down but kept walking. She was still angry at her mom, but she was also angry at herself. She shouldn't have exploded that way. But then, on the other hand she had just had talked with Oliver before and well... Thea loved her brother. She had been overjoyed when she found out he was still alive. She was incredibly happy he was back. But, well, she hated when people lied to her. And she could feel Oliver was lying. She didn't know about what, or why he should ly, but fact was he did and it was driving her insane. She had barely been able to not snap at him and then with her mother... she exploded.

She should go back, apologize, but on the other hand it hadn't been only her fault. Her mother had had her part in it as well. She just didn't want to go back right now.

Finally, she took a deep breath and stopped walking. She looked around and was shocked when she realized she didn't know where she was. She had just walked, not caring where, and now she was lost. She wanted to take out her cellphone to call somebody, Laurel, maybe, or Tommy, somebody who was not a member of the Queen family, when she realized that her cell was still in her Gucci bag... on her bed. At home. _Perfect_, she thought, _how am I going to get home now?_

She shortly thought of ringing at one of the doors and ask the inhabitants to lend her a phone, but then shook her head. It was late in the night, she probably wouldn't get any nice answers. She turned around to where she had come from and decided to just walk into that direction. Somehow, she would have to get back to places she knew.

She was walking only about a minute when she noticed five guys coming towards her. They were dressed in black and all about them screamed criminal. Thea thought of turning around and running, but that would tell them she was scared. Maybe, if she just kept going, they would ignore her?

They were in front of her now, only a few metres away. One of them, obviously the leader, looked to her.

„Oh, look what we have here? Isn't that Thea Queen, Starling City's princess?" He said. Thea silently cursed all those boulevard magazines. This wasn't going to end well.

„Just let me go home, please." She said, trying not to sound like she was begging.

„And why should we do this? Don't you like it here? I see, it's not what you're used to, but we could show the wonderful sides of the Glades. Not everybody is as privileged as you and your family are, princess." They were circling her now. Thea frantically thought of a way out, but those guys were everywhere it seemed.

„Scared, princess?" The leader asked.

„Look, I don't have any money with me or anything you could want, so why don't you let me go?" Thea tried to seem calm, but her voice was shaking.

„Oh, too bad for you, princess." And with that, he punched her. It hurt like hell and Thea fell to the ground. When she was able to see clear again, she looked up at the thugs who looked down at her devilishly. _God, they only just started,_ she thought.

* * *

Felicity was driving home. It had gotten late, but it always did lately. Of course it did. Working with a vigilante didn't exactly give her predictable working hours. She smiled. Today they had taken down a corrupt CEO of a quite important company. But what was even better was that Oliver hadn't killed anybody while doing so. Of course, he almost never killed on purpose, but even when it was self-defense Felicity didn't feel good about it. It had been the main reason why she hadn't jumped on the chance to work with Oliver and Diggle immediately. She had always been a big comic fan and working with a real-life vigilante? Super cool. Working with a killer? Not so cool. But she was trying and so was Diggle. They would turn Oliver in a hero eventually, she just knew that.

She started singing along with the song on the radio while she drove through the Glades. She drove through them every night, it was simply the way between Oliver's hide out and her home. Suddenly, she saw a group of thugs standing around some girl lying on the pavement. They looked like they were beating her up.

Without thinking, Felicity stopped the car and got out. She ran towards them while she tried to get a good look at the guys attacking the girl. Just as one of them, probably the leader, raised his fist to hit the girl, she grabbed his arm and twisted it into a painful place while tasering him with the other hand. _Really good Diggle is teaching me self-defense, _she thought when the other four guys turned around to her, anger clear in their eyes. The one right next tried to land a punch on her, but she dodged it and kicked him right in the groin. _Well, five against one isn't fair, either_, she thought. The next guy attacked her from her left, but she managed to taser him before he could harm her. The other two thugs shared a look before they attacked her at the same time. Felicity backed away for a second, before landing a good punch on attacker one's face and blocking the fist attacker two threw at her. She tasered him before turning around to one and tasering him as well._ Well, looks like not diamonds but tasers are a girl's best friends, _she thought and smirked.

Out of breath, she looked at the girl. She gasped when she recognized her. The girl was Thea Queen, Oliver's little sister. _What in the world is she doing here?_ She wondered while kneeling down in front of her.

* * *

„Thea, can you hear me? It's okay. You will be okay. They are not gonna hurt anymore. Can you hear me?" Thea heard a distant, but somehow familiar voice. When those guys had started beating her, she had somehow zoned out, trying to ignore the pain.

Groggily, she opened her eyes. A worried woman looked at her.

„Very good, Thea. Where does it hurt?" The woman asked. She was blonde and Thea definitively knew her. But who was this woman?

„About... everywhere?" She grimaced.

„Okay. Not okay, but well... you get it. Does it hurt anywhere in particular? Do you think any bone is broken?" The woman asked.

„No, I don't think so. Listen, I don't want to offend you, but where do I know you from?" Thea asked.

„I'm Felicity Smoak, I work at Queen Consolidated. I'm basically the IT-girl." Of course. Felicity. She had met her a few times. While Thea tried to get up, she looked around. All five thugs lay on the ground unconscious.

„Pretty kick ass for an IT-girl." She said. Felicity smiled.

„Well, I do have hobbies."

With Felicity's help, Thea managed to stand up. Her whole body felt sore and her ankle was sprained, but she thought she had been kind of lucky. She didn't think she had any major injuries.

„Let me take you to the hospital." Felicity said.

„I don't think I need to go there. I'm fine... or I will be in a few days."

„You should still go there, just to be sure." Felicity inclined.

„Nah, I'm fine. When I go there, mom will find out and Oliver will find out and they're both gonna explode... nah, I don't need that."

„They will find out anyway. You should see yourself. You look pretty bad."

„Thanks. Yeah, they will find out, but … not tonight. I kind of had a fight with both of them and … I really don't want to go home now." Thea said.

„Well, then come with me. I have a first aid kit at home, I'll patch you up and then... we drink a coffee. You look like you could use one."

Thea smiled at that.

„Definitifly."

Felicity ushered her inside her car, and just when Thea closed the door, she said:

„Thank you."

„No problem" Felicity replied smiling.

* * *

**AN: I love Felicity! Did you see the last episode? Diggle is actually teaching her self defense! I always thought she should meet Thea. So, tell me what you think!  
**


End file.
